Description: (Applicant's Description) The Cell Imaging Facility Shared Resource is designed to provide state-of-the-art and quality-assured morphologically oriented services to individual projects. The Facility is directed by Douglas Taatjes, Ph.D. The facility provides a range of sophisticated light and electron-microscopic services including scanning and transmission electron microscopy, research level transmission and fluorescence microscopy, confocal laser scanning microscopy and atomic force microscopy. The facility also provides laser scanning cytometry and laser capture microdissection services. In addition to the instrumentation available in the facility, experienced technologists provide assistance with tissue and sample preparation, data collection and analysis, image processing and experimental design. A range of services and assays are provided, but training by facility staff allow users to do much of their own data collection; in addition, the facility is fully networked so image and data analysis can be done at workstations separate from the microscopes, maximizing instrument time for data collection. The Cell Imaging Facility is an institutional core facility that is heavily subsidized by the UVM College of Medicine; oversight is provided by an advisory committee that the Cancer Center Director is a member of. Logged use by qualifying projects was over 1000 hours in 1999 but projections are that future use of the facility will increase due to recent addition of the Laser Capture Microdissector, Laser Scanning Cytometer, and a second research instrument for fluorescence microscopy that is heavily used by new VCC investigators. CCSG support is requested to offset 50 percent of chargeback costs for peer-reviewed qualifying cancer-related research of VCC members. This Shared Resource has been supported by the Cancer Center Support Grant since 1996.